Tonihiru
|image = |names = Crab horseman |titles = Thunder Blade Crab |description = Look Below |species = Carapaceon |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |habitats = Vivid Rainforest, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = None |elements = Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Ice |move = Thunder swipe |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Jungle dwelling creatures with electric pincers. They have been known to follow Venelarius in search of food, and can even merge with it." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Armor=- |Weapons=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Tonihiru Photo Gallery}} Tonihiru is a Carapaceon introduced in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Appearance The shape is like if Daimyo Hermitaur lost its shell and got ceanataur pincers. The main body has a blue colour with several yellow patches. Covering the legs is green moss, resembling that of the Venelarius. Along the back line several spikes. Behaviour These crabs can use thunder element from their pincers, generated from the thorns on its back and gaster (the behind end). Normally they won't try to fight much unless enraged or there is a Venelarius nearby. Venelaruis have a strange bond with these, they have ridges on their backs allowing them to merge with them and aid it, then feed on food remainders left. Introduction *'Sparking pinch: Vivid rainforest: Area 8' The hunter walks towards the river bank, seeing a spark come from the foilage. A pincer strikes out from it, following with the crab. It clutches both together twice, charging them as it walks forward towards the hunter, looking to be a reasonable hunt. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Pincers become electrified and bubbles foam in mouth. *'Tired': Will fail to use thunder swipes and will drool. Breaks *Left pincer scarred *Right pincer scarred Attacks *'Swipe': A quick swing from one of its pincers. (Can be done on Venelarius) *'Thunder swipe': Charges up a pincer and swings it in an arc like shogun/plum daimyo. This obviously causes Thunderblight. (Can be done on Venelarius) *'Double slash': Does the swing with both pincers forward. *'Thunder spark': Its pincer will spark with thunder. The pincer swipes at the target, launching sparks at the target. (Can be done on Venelaruis) *'Leap': Bends down and jumps onto a target. This isn't as far as daiymo's. *'Merge': Will leap onto Venelarius's tail and is launched onto its back. It will clutch onto its back with its legs and give Venelarius thunder element to its horn and tail. (G rank and above) *'Leap slash': Right as it lands it slams its pincers into the ground. (Ultimate rank only) *'Thunder leap slash': The attack is now electrified unless both pincers are broke. Carves Low Rank *'Tonihiru Hide': This skin is like hermitaur shelling, but with electric inside the cells. *'Tonihiru Pincer': Thin pincer from the tonihiru which can conduct electricity. *'Tonihiru Spike': An organ that stores ammonts of electric enough to be dangerous to humans. High Rank *'Tonihiru Hide+': This hide is able to withstand high amounts of voltage without burning. *'Tonihiru Pincer+': The muscle is elastic, as if it has to reach from high places. *'Tonihiru Spike+': More power is stored within from multiple uses. *'Sparking Crabmeat': Fine flesh from the tonihiru, although it looks tasty, it cannot be consumed. G Rank *'Tonihiru Piel': It is usually wet from the crabs nature to be near rivers, making it even more lethal. *'Tonihiru Lightpincer': From the electrictronic power the pincer has lost weight, allowing faster swings. *'Tonihiru Thorn': A fine conductor, and fine killer to those who bite it. *'Electrified Crabmeat': Even slain the tonihiru is still dangerous with its organs. Ultimate Rank *'Tonihiru Huid': Thick hide that can take a head on lightning strike from the heavens. *'Tonihiru Thunderpincer': A pincer that, more than often is covered in electricity. *'Tonihiru Sparkthorn': Cracks to this organ causes sparks to scatter. *'Cardiac Crabmeat': Consumption of this flesh will cause heart failure from the electric current. Mount It is mounted on the body, unlike the other carapaceons daimyo and cenataur. And it will try to shake The hunter off instead of jumping. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Tonihiru when frenzied gains purple hide and redish moss. It is frenzied if Venelarius is frenzied. There are no apex Tonihiru. Trivia *It was created from a Tri Frenzy poll asking thunder carapaceon, and made it into Calamitous. Category:Chaoarren Category:Carapaceon Category:Monster Creation